


Being Forced to Watch a Show About One's Variation Selves and Their Lives Isn't What One Would Like to Spend a Perfect Sunday On

by OT_Cattails



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters React to Fandom, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I'm not a very good writer, Multi, So basically i live off reaction fics and i didn't find any about Underverse, Underverse, and i can't even blame tumblr, and i'm super afraid about ooc-ing and such, it happens to the best of us, oh wait i just said it like five seconds ago sorry, well feel free to proceed, which made me write this, why did i do this, why just why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT_Cattails/pseuds/OT_Cattails
Summary: The Undertale cast, but trapped in a room and forced to watch Underverse.Which is – needless to say – bizzare.And not the best way to spend a perfect Sunday.
Relationships: Maybe there will be later, and it's highly unlikely, but definitely not now, n/a, since UNDERVERSE
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bizarreness begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Plant, just why.  
> \--  
> Updates when i feel like it, at least once a month. Eh, don't count on it.

An average Sunday is not exactly how one would describe this particular Sunday, since the only human to fall into the Underground and live to make it out had suddenly disappeared along with their close monster friends and family.

But it seems like that Sunday will not be described as "abnormal", since nobody else except the ones that were missing on that day will ever know about this.

In fact, it's like time itself was paused during this... situation, since Frisk was very sure that they were mysteriously transported into the theater at 8 AM sharp (according to their watch), but when they were mysteriously put back into their bed, their clock was still pointing at precisely 8 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, you actually decided to spend time reading this?  
> I'm so happy :DD  
> Thanks.


	2. Important Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It's the first page of a yellow journal with the words "Being Forced to Watch a Show About One's Variation Selves and Their Lives Isn't How One Would Like to Spend a Perfect Sunday On" written in neat half-cursive handwriting on the otherwise blank cover. The words are shaded carefully underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always gonna be Chara PoV since I can't decide on anyone else.  
> Is it weird considering the prologue was in third person?  
> ...i hope not...

Greetings. I am Chara. 

Chara Dreemurr. 

I narrated Frisk's journey for them. 

Also, I like chocolate. 

You are currently reading my journal entry. 

Yes, that's a thing. Wow, bet you never knew that. 

You might be thinking – "how could a ghost write?"

Well, let's just say that I'm not the every other "average" ghost you come across on the street. 

Wait, monsters literally just claimed back their rightful place in the surface (and further progress is still being denied due to indolent simple-minded people that fail to realize their problems) two weeks ago. You've probably never seen a ghost on the street before. I could only say – "lol haha".

You're probably wondering why I put a title on the otherwise completely blank journal cover. I may have written this two weeks after we got out, but what happened took place exactly one week before that. Yes – this whole journal is dedicated to this one very abnormal event. I don't write journal entries describing some stupid school day. That's straight-up uninterestin and cliche.

Well, since you've came this far, I guess you could continue. 

In case your pea-sized brain couldn't tell – I'm kidding. 

Close this immediately, never look at it again, and either: 

1) Return to owner (address: Chara Dreemurr, Dreemurr household, Route 1, Masara Town) 

2) Destroy it in any way you can as long as no words could be made out of the paper shreds

Thank you for your cooperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk: But Chara! If the reader closes this immediately when they read that sentence, then they can't see the instructions!  
> Chara: Well, do you really think humans are that good at following instructions, controlling their curiosity, not acting upon instinct, and respecting boundaries?  
> Chara: Look at the wars and bloodshed amongst themselves that happened solely for the expansion of personal territory  
> Chara: Look at the Great War  
> Chara:  
> Chara: Look at Asriel  
> Frisk:  
> Frisk: I don't wanna hear about anything slightly related to politics. I declined the ambassador role for a reason!  
> Frisk: And... you do know that you and I are – or were – both biologically Homo sapiens, right?  
> Chara:  
> Chara: That is not important, Frisk.  
> Frisk: Oh ok  
> Frisk:  
> Frisk: Wait a single second  
> Frisk: Dad actually took my suggestion which was super unrelated to topic and really random  
> Frisk: And made my dream come true??!  
> Frisk: And we didn't get any copyright strikes  
> Frisk: Considering that we're quite famous, and this previously-nameless town's popularity rocketed with us...  
> Frisk: Does it mean that...  
> Frisk: Dad asked Pokemon about it aND POKEMON SAID YES?!!  
> Frisk: I just had this super bizzare cracktheory in my head!  
> Frisk: Pokemon are technically "pocket monsters", so maybe that's why...  
> Frisk: OMG OMG OMG THINK ABOUT THE POKEFANS OUT THERE  
> Frisk: CHARA PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS REAL AND WE'RE NOT GETTING COPYRIGHT STRIKES  
> Chara:  
> Chara: *envisions mob of kids throwing plastic master ball toys at innocent passerby froggits*  
> Chara: I have the right to remain silent


	3. Today I Learned That "Plant" Is An Actual Way Of Referring To Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Your curiosity gets better of you, and you ignore the instructions on the first page, flipping it without second thought.  
> *You see a neatly written note on the very top of the page:  
> * NOTE: The entries were actually written on the day of event. Only the first user direction page was added two weeks later. Yes, i kno that someone aside from Chara would read this lol, they don't ever look at what they wrote before  
> PS: plz don't tell Chara i read their *cough* diary *cough* behind their nonexistent back and/or that i'm actually ⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️  
> – T, 205X. 11. 07  
> *The black parts were scribbled out in very neat square shapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm not actually writing a reaction fic.

205X.10.31, Halloween. 

Today I learned that "Plant" is an actual way of referring to someone. 

And today my very views on the world was changed. 

Well, I mentioned Plant for a reason. They decided to silently pop out of thin air while Frisk was sleeping. Plant never mentioned their gender, as it wasn't important.

They appeared at precisely 10 P.M. 

Frisk sleeps around 9:30 P.M. since apparently they're unsatisfied with their height, and attempts to grow by sleeping more and napping at all times after they learned the key to falling asleep at any time. Sans had truly been a very bad influence. I never really liked that guy. Acted all smug the whole time. I wish to stop him, but there's only that much I could do, with me being trapped inside Frisk.

Plant looked me straight in the eye and opened with a simple "hi". I was very taken aback, for obvious reasons – only Frisk could sense my existence, and they were dead to the world.

"Greetings, stranger. Please get out. " 

"...Surprisingly, i expected that deadpan-ness. Wow. And... uhh how do i make my intentions clear again? " A notebook appeared out of thin air awkwardly and almost toppled over before balancing itself again. They scanned the pages quickly. My eyes narrowed. 

"Oh! Erm... Chara, right? i'm sure you're Chara but i need to check just in case i get–" What is up with this guy? 

"Stop there. I am Chara, now – if you would please get out or tell me what you want without saying incoherent things. " 

They took a step back and calmed down. Finally. 

"Ok lemme restart. " Not. 

"i'm O-T-underscore-Cattails. i go by 'Plant'. " 

What. What? 

" 'Plant'? How interesting. " I raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, yes. Cattails are plants, and i don't go by 'Cat' or 'OuterTale'. " Plant shrugged. 

"i'm here to fill you in for next events. You might appreciate this later, although by then you might either hate or mildly dislike me. But as a Creator, i have freedom over lots of things. i don't care if this goes out of hand. " Plant continued, nonchalant. I'm sure they'll keep rambling to air if nobody takes action, so naturally, I did. 

"Let's just get to the point. " 

"...Sure. Did you happen to hear that line before? " Plant paused and asked a question completely unrelated to topic. 

I decided not to wast any more time. The earlier this person is gone, the better. Nobody wants Mom to find out that some supernatural person broke into her adoptive child's room to talk to her dead child's silhouette-ghost thing. But how do you say that to some supernatural person? 

"Is it just me, or is that question completely unrelated to anything you need? " I never heard that line, but that's not important as of now, is it? 

Plant sighed, "i'm guessing that you never heard that then. Anyways, back to the nonexistent topic! Have you heard of the Multiverse Theory? "


	4. Today I Learned That "Plant" Is An Actual Way Of Referring To Someone II

"Of course I have. Or did you think that I don't have basic common sense? " I sneered. Just what are they thinking?

Plant blinked quickly, a little taken aback, "Well, better safe than sorry. You suicided in an attempt to give your family a better future, with the plan failing. " Before I even had time to show any hints of surprise and anger towards that subject, they quickly added, "Yes i'm aware of that. i can't really say all the details, but i know enough to be deeply concerned. Besides, i need some way to bring back to topic, according to this guideline book written for me by my friends! An- d, the topic is related to the Multiverse. "

Roles shifted, and it was my turn to blink quickly, a little taken aback, "Are you trying to say that the Multiverse is real with your surprisingly awful social skills? "

Hearing this, they finally regained senses, "Yes. That is exactly what i'm trying to accomplish with my surprisingly awful social skills. Now that i've gotten the first half of my point across, it's time for Point Two. "

Point Two? 

How am I not surprised, I honestly don't know.

The Multiverse Theory is less real than most theories out there.

Now some supernatural person just appeared randomly and announced that it's real.

I don't even believe in them as of now – even though they have little reason to lie to me, as they just spilled the reason I died rather casually.

And even if it's real, how could it possibly affect me and Fri-

That. That's when it hit. 

Frisk has time travel issues. 

They were surprisingly good at dodging, and I don't think they ever realized that they had the option to Reset.

However, they still needed to reload – though that was the only time, as they never died once! – because Flowey killed Dad.

Ah. Flowey.

What Asriel had became without a soul.

...I would rather not be reminded about that.

"You guys would need to watch this series of animations that feature you guys from different timelines interacting. And it would be inevitable. Unescapable. And soon." 

I felt ominous, "And how would it be unescapable in any way? We may seem otherwise, but none of us are fools. "

Plant sighed, "i guess my time here haven't brought much good results. Now, don't worry about cringe. What you should know is that this timeline actually exists – or at least perhaps existed once upon a time. And despite her awesome storytelling skills and artwork, there's lots of things the video creator got wrong! Core Frisk is OOC as a Coreo fan i know it and i hate i– sorry, i was rambling."

Yeah yeah, just ramble. It's not like I exist or anything. Such arrogance. 

"Let's just get to the point. Stop loafing around and wasting your life, if you'd please. " I smile.


End file.
